Kylie Reynolds
:For other versions, see Kylie (disambiguation). Kylie Chloe ReynoldsPast to the Present, Chapter 1 (キーリエ・レナルドズ Kiirie Renarudozu) is the younger sister of Professional Duelist Blake Reynolds and uses a deck called "Darklight" and is the love interest of Jaden Yuki. She is also the only daughter and second child of Devon and Alice Reynolds and the childhood best friend of Jesse Anderson. After her parents untimely death, and being stuck in a hospital for two weeks, Blake become Kylie's legal guardian (did take a while), which in the end he won. Kylie eventually fell into depression but with Blake's help, she was able to overcome it. Kylie now lives with Blake in Houston Texas in an apartment complex. Physical description Kylie is a slim girl of average height and weight with long, mid-back length (was near her waist before she got it cut) blonde-whitish hair, which sometimes frame her face, and dark red eyes. She wears a dark blue, pale pink and light blue plaid jacket over a pale peach-color tank top, blue jeans, black calf-length high heeled boots, purple belt with a blue deck case. She also has a pair of silver hoop earrings and wears a purple and blue bracelet on her right wrist https://www.pinterest.com/pin/680043612453341093/. She also wears a purple belt around her waist with a blue deck case attached. She also has a pair of silver hoop earrings, and sometimes, a pair of tan, sunglasses on her head. Personality When she was younger, Kylie was a happy and high spirited little girl, however, after her parents sudden passing, she changed. Deep down, she feels like its her fault that her parents died, but she is constantly told by both Blake and Jesse that it wasn't. Their parents wanted to go to Austin to see Blake duel, the crash was not her fault, it was the person who hit them. Kylie tries not to get close to anyone in fear that they will leave her just like her parents did. Despite her closed off and somewhat shy personality, Kylie is a big fan of dueling. She loves to duel and tries to make the duel go on as long as possible trying to enjoy the fun of it. She doesn't care if she wins or loses, just to have fun. In addition, Kylie is rather overly curious for her age. Her Darklight Monsters usually tell her when not to be curious, but sometimes she can't help herself. This can be seen when she goes after Jaden despite him telling her to not get near her. Abilities Powers *'Duel spirit communication:' Kylie has the ability to see and talk to Duel Spirits. She is usually seen talking to "Darklight Lioness" but can see the rest of the Darklights. She didn't get along well with Darklight Wolf, but that later changed. Skills *'Dueling proficiency:' Kylie is a very skilled duelist, having watched students at school, participating in dueling tournaments in Houston, and dueling Jesse and Blake. *'Adaptability:' Kylie is extremely adaptable when dueling, quickly able to change with whatever she has to play. Weaknesses *'Curiosity:' As the saying goes "Curiosity killed the cat" Kylie is somewhat very curious for her age. Normally, her Darklights do tell her when she shouldn't be curious, but she can't help it sometimes, as seen when she follows Jaden after he even told her to not follow him. *'Closed off:' Because of her parents' passing, Kylie is afraid of getting close to anyone as she is afraid they will leave her too. Equipment *'KaibaCorp duel disk' Background Kylie was born in Houston, Texas to Devon and Alice Reynolds and the younger sister of Blake. Growing up, her best friend was Jesse Anderson, who lived only a few houses down with his parents, Christian and Raelyn, and was loved by her parents. She had a normal childhood with loving parents and a brother that sometimes annoyed her but still loved her, but that all changed seven months after Blake turned eighteen. Kylie along with her parents were on the way to Austin where Blake was in a dueling tournament, sadly, they ended up in a car crash with Devon and Alice dying and Kylie being stuck in a two-week coma. When she woke up she found herself surrounded by her brother, the doctor who was taking are of her, and her brother's girlfriend of one-year, Aria King. She was uncertain about what was happening, but then Blake broke the news of their parents being dead. Kylie originally freaked out because she thought she and Blake would have to be separated but she was reminded by Aria that since Blake was already eighteen, he was capable of being her guardian, and that he already was. The next few months were very stressful for Kylie and Blake, involving paying for their parents' funerals, Blake becoming Kylie's guardian and trying to finish school. Thankfully, they help from Aria's step-father, Tyler King and his parents Lucas and Zaylin, and also Jesse and his family. Because Blake was set to attend a college in Dallas, Kylie lived with Tyler, Zaylin and Lucas during that time, until Blake transferred to a college closer to Houston. It wasn't until during his first year at Christmas vacation when Blake noticed Kylie acting different, it was later revealed that she had depression. Right away, Blake began to look for a college closer to home so he could be there for Kylie (he even did online courses). Once Kylie was able to battle and win her depression, Blake gifted Kylie with a 10-month old male German Shepherd puppy, who she named Aragorn. At some point in time, Kylie got a deck called "Darklights" (also learning that she can see Duel Spirits). When she was fourteen and in a dueling tournament, she was approached by Maximillion Pegasus who gave her a card, the supposed ace of the Darklights, "Shadow Mirage Dragon". With the ace of her deck, Kylie entered more Dueling Tournaments and earned more money to help Blake out–who was in the Pro Leagues. With the Dueling Tournaments, she got better at dueling. Relationships *Devon Reynolds (father, deceased) *Alice Reynolds (mother, deceased) *Blake Reynolds (older brother/legal guardian) Kylie had a normal relationship with her parents prior to their deaths. Her bond with her brother was normal before Devon and Alice's passing, and only got stronger when they passed. Kylie has always liked Bella, even before she started dating her brother. Kylie is best friends with Jesse Anderson. They originally met in Pre-K when Kylie was being bullied for her red eyes. Jesse stood up for her and since then, the two have been friends. Kylie tells Jesse everything - well minus her abuse she was dealing with since she didn't want him to worry about her. She sees Jesse as another brother and the two are very close. Deck Her deck prior to gaining the "Darklights", is unknown. But she was in possession of the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". Once she got the Darklights, she added the two cards to her deck. Kylie's main plan is summoning her Ritual Monster, "Darklight Cerberus" or "Shadow Mirage Dragon", who's effect increases its Attack Points by 300 for every "Darklight" in Kylie's Graveyard. Gallery Best Friends - Jesse and Kylie.png|Kylie and her best friend Jesse Kylie Reynolds.png|Kylie Reynolds Trivia *Kylie is a name from Australia, meaning "boomerang".Behind the Name **It is a female variation of the name "Kyle". *Reynolds is a patronymic surname meaning "son of Reynold", where the given name of the father, "Reynold", or "Reginald", was a Germanic name meaning "Powerful Ruler" (possibly an alteration of the Old French name Reinold). *Originally, Kylie was named Payton Anderson and Jesse's sister. *Kylie likes wearing country-styled clothing. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters